Radio frequency identification (RFID) tags are known for there usefulness in identifying items. RFID tag readers may be used in various venues, such as point-of-sale checkout, where RFID tag readers read RFID tags on merchandise items.
The compact disc (CD) and digital video disc (DVD) are leading portable digital media storage devices. Hundreds of millions of discs are produced each year. These discs are used to store digital media files including, but not limited to movies, television shows, music, music videos, video game software, productivity software and a wide array of additional file types and file formats. These discs are available in pre-recorded, recordable and rewritable formats.
Entertainment kiosks may store, dispense, and capture CD and DVD discs. Some kiosks may be equipped with radio frequency identification (RFID) tag readers for reading RFID tags on CD and DVD discs.
RFID tags uniquely identify a disc as originating from or belonging to the kiosk or kiosk provider. Thus, for example, the kiosk may determine whether a disc placed in a return slot by a customer includes an RFID tag and whether the RFID tag is associated with the kiosk or kiosk provider.
RFID readers may have limited output power (250 mW). Also, a conventional RFID antenna mounted in front of a return slot may produce a field which is covers more than the return slot, squandering what limited power is available. The RFID reader may not be able to read an RFID tag anywhere it may be located within the return slot. An RFID tag mounted on a CD/DVD or similar media may have reduced sensitivity as the RFID read field is attenuated by conductive material in the recording surface of the media.
It would be desirable to further provide an RFID tag reading antenna for a media transaction kiosk which would facilitate reading of an RFID tag anywhere it may be located within the return slot.